Both MISSION
by KuraKurainBoy
Summary: Yu Yu Hakusho gang menerima misi dari Koenma untuk mencari sebuah bola ajaib di dunia Hunter x Hunter dan mereka harus bersama-sama dengan HxH Gang untuk menyelesaikan misi ini. Selain itu, mereka juga harus menyelamatkan musuh mereka. Menyelamatkan musuh? Timeline: Yorkshin City arc waktu Kurapika demam. Mind to R&R?
1. The Mission

**Disclaimer: **Hunter x Hunter and Yu Yu Hakusho is Yoshihiro Togashi's

**Summary**: Yu Yu Hakusho gang menerima misi dari Koenma untuk mencari sebuah bola ajaib di dunia Hunter x Hunter dan mereka harus bersama-sama dengan HxH Gang untuk menyelesaikan misi ini. Timeline: Yorkshin City arc waktu Kurapika demam

**Author Note**: Yo, Minna-San, Ini Fic pertama saya. Saya memang penggemarnya Yoshihiro Toogashi tapi, saya nggak ngikuti Level E –" Well, saya skarang ngikuti HxH 2011 & Yu Yu Hakusho yang skrng saya udah sampai Three Kings Saga (95). Yak, itu tidak perlu di bahas. Saya mungkin sedikit memusatkan Kurapika, Kurama, dan Killua di sini. Tapi saya usahakan supaya semua karakter mencangkup di sini. Oke, Go to story~

* * *

"Apa semuanya sudah di sini?" Koenma memulai percakapan.

Pertanyaan Koenma dijawab oleh keheningan yang menandakan mereka, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, dan Hiei sudah berada di kantor Koenma.

"Baiklah, misi kalian kali ini adalah untuk mencari Bola Ajaib." Koenma melanjutkan

"He? Hanya sebuah bola? Kupikir kita akan melawan para _Yokai _di _Makai_." Yusuke menjawabnya dengan nada agak kecewa.

"Bukan 'hanya sebuah bola'! Bola ini sangat penting untuk menjaga hubungan antara Reikai dan Makai."

"Jadi, di antara Makai dan Reikai ada yang menjaga hubungannya? Lalu para ogre ini?" Kali ini Kuwabara yang menyahut.

"Bola itu untuk mencegah _Yokai_ kelas B, A, dan S. Bukan para Ogre yang tidak berkelas ini." Koenma menjawab mulai jengkel.

"Apa bola ini yang disebut _Sapphire Crystal_?" Kurama menanyakan.

Dari namanya, bola ini pasti berwarna biru tua (_Sapphire_) dan bening seperti cristal. Mungkin readers bisa bayagkan betapa bagusnya bola bening yang berwarna biru _Sapphire_.

"Ya! Itu dia! Tolong, kalian harus segera mencarinya.."

"Tapi, bisakah kau beritahu di mana lokasinya? Agar misi ini dapat langsung selesai." Yusuke mengatakannya sambil mengistirahatkan kepalanya di tangannya yang di belakang kepalanya.

"Hmm.. Kalian akan mencarinya.. Di _dunia_ yang kalian tahu..."

* * *

**_RING! RING! RING!_**

"Halo?" Seorang anak kecil yang berambut jabrik yang tidak lain adalah Gon, mengangkat handphonenya yang berdering.

**_[Oh, Gon!]_**

"Netero-San! Bagaimana kabarmu?"

**_[Ohohoho~ Kau masih mengenaliku ternyata. Aku baik baik saja.]_**

Killua mendengar suara Gon yang menyapa orang di handphonenya. Ia langsung mendatangi Gon dan mendengarkan percakapannya yang ternyata tidak dapat didengarnya. Killua hanya bisa menunggu temannya itu selesai telephone dan menceritakan semmuanya.

"Ada apa meneleponku?"

**_[Ah, aku ingin membicarakan ini di depan kalian berempat. Panggillah Killua, Kurapika, dan Leorio dulu. Aku akan menutup teleponnya. Kalau sudah lengkap, telepon aku lagi, ya. Ohoho~]_**

"Baiklah."

Setelah percakapan mereka selesai, Killua langsung memulai pembicaraannya, "Ada apa, Gon? Dari Netero?"

"Iya, dia ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada kita, juga Leorio dan Kurapika." Gon menjawabnya bersemangat seperti biasanya.

"Hng.. Kita beritahu Leorio saja sekarang. Kalau Netero sampai menelepon kita langsung, ini berarti kita akan mendapat suatu tugas yang besar!"

"Tapi, Killua bukan Hunter 'kan? Kenapa Netero-San juga memintamu untuk mendengarkan teleponnya?" Gon bertanya.

"Hmm.. Benar juga.."

"AAH! Ayo kita segera beritahu Leorio!" Gon langsung menarik tangan Killua yang nampak masih berpikir. Mereka ke kamar Kurapika.

Di kamar itu, Kurapika masih terbaring dengan Leorio yang duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Leorio baru saja akan meletakkan kain baru ke dahi Kurapika, Gon dan Killua langsung masuk dan langsung berkata,

"LEORIOO! Kita mendapankan tugas!" Terdengar suara Gon yang memulainya. Leorio masih memegang kain tersebut "Ini misi yang diberikan langsung oleh Netero-San kepada kita."

"Tugas? Tugas macam apa ini?" Leorio masih memegang kain yang seharusnya sekarang sudah ada di dahi Kurapika.

"Yo, Ossan, kainnya?" Killua mengingatkannya dengan panggilan yang selalu membuat Leorio kesal.

"WAAACK! AKU LUPAA!" Leorio langsung mencelupkan kain itu ke dalam air dingin sambil memegang dahi Kurapika yang seharusnya masih panas. "Hng? Demamnya turun!" Leorio senang bagaikan ibu yang peduli dengan anaknya.

"Kalau bagitu, kita tunggu sampai dia pulih saja." Killua membalasnya. Leorio meletakkan kain yang dingin kembali ke dahi Kurapika.

"Pertanyaanku sama, Tugas macam apa ini? Apakah.." Leorio mengeluarkan wajah 'jahil'nya "..Tugas yang menghasilkan banyak uang?"

"Dasar Ossan Mata Duitan! Sudah, ayo kita tunggu sampai Kurapika bangun."

* * *

**Author Note**: Sampai sini dulu, ya. R&R Pleaseee~


	2. Explanation

**Disclaimer**: Hunter x Hunter and Yu Yu Hakusho is Yoshihiro Togashi's

**Summary**: Yu Yu Hakusho gang menerima misi dari Koenma untuk mencari sebuah bola ajaib di dunia Hunter x Hunter dan mereka harus bersama-sama dengan HxH Gang untuk menyelesaikan misi ini.

* * *

3 jam kemudian Gon, Killua, dan Leorio akhirnya tertidur di kursi yang mereka duduki karena mereka menunggu Kurapika sepanjang hari. Saat itu juga Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, dan Hiei tiba di kamar Kurapika.

"Hee, Anak anak ini yang akan membantu?" Yusuke memulai percakapan.

Koenma telah memberikan semacam _Reiki _yang dapat membuat mereka menjadi tidak terlihat oleh HxH Gang. Memang mereka tidak terlihat tapi, keberadaan mereka masih dapat dirasakan. Terutama oleh teman kita, si Zoldyck.

Killua langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan mencoba menggunakan _Gyo _untuk melihat YYH Gang dan hasilnya, reiki-aura mereka terlihat!

"Apa yang kalian inginkan? Kalian pasti bukan anggota Genei Ryodan."

Setelah mendengar kata kata Killua, Yusuke mengangguk pada Kuwabara dan begitu juga Kuwabara. Menandakan bahwa...

.

Menandakan 'sesuatu' karena Author sendiri juga tidak tahu =w=a.

**_"RELEASE!"_**

"Perkenalkan kami. Kami adalah..."

Killua memasang wajah bingung. Orang yang mengatakannya berambut hijau disisir ke belakang dan mengenakan baju sekolah warna hijau yang sangat cocok dengan warna rambutnya. Matanya yang berwarna coklat menambah keselarasannya.

"Yo, Kuwabara, nama yang keren untuk grup kita ini apa?" Si hijau menanyakannya pada temannya yang dipanggil Kuwabara itu.

Killua hanya bisa ber-poker-face mendengarnya. Sebelum mengucapkan komentarnya, ia memperhatikan temannya yang lain.

Yang dipanggil Kuwabara itu berambut warna oranye yang digaya ke depan ala anggota Grease dan mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan 'Si Hijau'. Tetapi milik Kuwabara berwarna biru

Yang kedua berambut panjang warna merah dengan mata emerald berwarna hijau.'Si Merah' menggunakan seragam yang berbeda dengan 'Si Hijau' dan Kuwabara. Seragamnya sewarna dengan rambutnya tapi lebih muda dengan garis warna kuning di tengahnya.

Yang ketiga adalah yang paling pendek. Ia tidak mengenakan seragam sekolah. Hanya menggunakan semacam jubah berwarna hitam. Kehitamannya dihiasi dengan mantel hangat berwarna putih yang cocok dengan warna rambutnya yang hitam dan ber-corak putih dibagian bawahnya. Matanya yang berwarna _Scarlet _menghiasi wajahnya.

Killua memperhatikan semua ciri cirinya hingga akhirnya berkata, "Beritahukan saja nama dan tujuan kalian di sini! Aku tidak memerlukan nama grup kalian!" Mungkin Killua akan memanggil grup itu dengan sebutan _Rainbow _karena warnanya yang bermacam macam dan mencolok.

"Ada apa... Killua..?" Tiba tiba saja Gon terbangun. Mungkin saat Killua 'keasyikan' memperhatikan keempat orang itu, 'Si Hijau' dan Kuwabara sudah bicara banyak bin keras hingga membuat Gon terbangun.

"Ehem!" Yusuke berusaha menarik perhatian. "Kami adalah pemandu kalian dalam misi yang akan diberikan."

"Misi? Ah, ya! Aku belum menelepon Netero-San!" Gon yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya itu langsung ingat dengan kata kata 'misi'.

"Telpon saja dulu." Sebuah suara datang entah dari mana dan ternyata itu suara Leorio.

"Leorio!"

**_Turuuu... Turuuu... Turuuu... Cklek!_**

Gon mengubahnya menjadi Loudspeaker.

**_[Ah, Gon! Akhirnya! Apakah semuanya sudah di sana?]_**

"Ehm.. Sebenarnya..." _...Kurapika belum ada. _Kata kata itu akan dikatakan Gon sebelumnya,

"Sudah." Hingga suara Kurapika memotongnya, "Maaf Sudah membuat khawatir.."

"Kurapika!" Gon terkejut sekaligus senang melihat siapa yang memotong kata katanya itu.

**_[Baiklah, aku akan mulai. Di sana ada 4 orang lainnya, 'kan?]_**

"Ya, mereka baru saja datang." Killua menjawabnya

**_[Baguslah, ini akan mempermudah..]_**

Mungkin mempermudah untuk memberitahukan kalau ini adalah sebuah misi.. Author juga tidak tahu.. (Ini author kok kagak tau terus sih?)

**_[Tanyakan saja pada mereka.]_**

**_Cklek!_**

Seiring dengan ditutupnya telepon HxH Gang pun pada Poker Face semua. Ada yang facepalm juga... Mereka dapat merasakan bahwa Netero-San tertawa dengan _Ohohoho_nya yang khas pada saat menelepon telponnya.

Hening sejenak.

"BAKA OSSAAAAN!" Suara Killua memecah keheningan.

"Tak ada gunanya meneriaki telepon yang sudah ditutup oleh lawan bicara. Lebih baik kita tanyakan saja pada mereka. Juga, siapa mereka sebenarnya." Kurapika menanggapi Killua yang sudah bertingkah bodoh (#dibunuh Killua).

"Hhh.. Kalian ini.. Aku Urameshi Yusuke." ((Si Hijau))

"Kuwabara Kazuma."

"Kurama." ((Si Merah))

"Hiei." ((Si Pendek #plak))

"Oh, Bahkan ada _wanita _cantik di sini." Leorio mengatakannya sambil memandangi Kurama dan mulai mendekatinya.

"Eeh.. Aku buka-" Leorio meletakkan tangannya di bahu Kurama "n.."

"Bukan apa lagi?" Kurama hanya bisa memandangi tangan Leorio yang memegangi pundaknya.

"BUKAN PEREMPUAN!" **_BUAGKH!_** Pukulan Kurapika sukses mendarat di kepala Leorio.

Leorio yang benjol tingkat 2 itu langsung pundung di pojokan sambil komat kamit gak jelas. Lupakan aja dia.

"Jadi, misi apa ini?" Killua langsung menanyakannya setelah insiden pembangunan hotel tingkat 2 di kepala Leorio.

"Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana dengan kalian? Kami juga ingin tahu nama kalian." Kuwabara mengganti topik.

_Ossan bertambah.._

"Benarkah? Kurasa kita tak perlu tahu _lagi_." Hiei yang daritadi diam akhirnya berkata.

"Diam kau, Pendek!" Kuwabara yang dibantah langsung mengelak

"Gon Freecs!"

"Killua Zoldyck."

"Kurapika."

"Leorio."

"Oke, jadi misinya adalah mencari sebuah bola ajaib." Yusuke menjelaskan.

"Bola?" Gon melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Ya, bola ini bernama _Sapphire Crystal_."

"Apa gunanya?" Kali ini Killua yang menanyakan.

"Bola ini untuk menjaga keselarasan antara Reikai dan Makai." Kurama menjelaskannya.

"Reikai? Makai?" Gon dan Leorio terlihat bingung.

"Oy, oy, jangan bilang kalau kalian tidak tahu apa itu Reikai dan Makai." Yusuke mengatakannya dengan gayanya yang khas (entah itu gaya apa).

"Ah! Aku pernah mendengarnya sekali saat ibuku mendongeng. Ternyata benar benar ada." Killua menjawab

"Aku pernah membaca novel dan sejarahnya." Sambung Kurapika

_Hebatnya Killua dan Kurapika..._

**_Cklek!_**

"Tadaima." Suara seorang wanita yang lembut datang.

"Senritsu-San!" Gon memanggilnya dengan spontan.

"Wah, kita kedatangan tamu, ya? Salam kenal, aku Senritsu."

Setelah Senritsu melepas topinya dan meletakkan barang barang bawaannya ke kamarnya, Ia kembali ke kamar Kurapika tempat orang orang aneh berkumpul. Sebenarnya Senritsu baru saja dari Supermarket untuk membeli keperluan untuk bahan makanan besok. Selama Kurapika sakit, Senritsu sudah menjadi semacam ibu rumah tangga di apartement itu.

"Kalian.. Bukan berasal dari sini 'kan?" Senritsu mengatakannya di depan pintu di belakang YYH Gang "Bahkan dari kalian berempat, hanya kau yang dapat kudengar detak jantungnya," Senritsu menunjuk Kuwabara "dan kau.. Aku mendengarnya samar samar." Lenjutnya sambil menunjuk Kurama

"Hek? Itu berarti kalian berdua tidak memiliki jantung kecuali Kuwabara dan Kurama?!" Leorio kaget mendengarnya. Jika itu benar, mereka berarti sedang dikelilingi oleh 2 hantu saat ini.

"Leorio-San, Senritsu-San, Kami memang tidak memiliki detak jantung seperti manusia lainnya, kami adalah _Yokai_." Kurama menjelaskannya.

"Berarti.. Makai dan Reikai itu tempat tinggal kalian?" Leorio menjadi semakin bingung

"Tidak, kami tinggal di Ningenkai. Makai adalah tempat tinggal Yokai, sedangkan Reikai itu semacam tempat pengadilan untuk orang orang yang sudah meninggal." Kali ini Yusuke menjadi 'bijaksana'

"Hng? Kalian Yokai 'kan? Kenapa kalian tinggal di Ningenkai? Kenapa tidak di Makai?" Kali ini Gon menanyakan diikuti dengan anggukan dari Leorio.

"Hmm... Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Kurama, kau bisa menjelaskannya?" Yusuke melihat ke Kurama dan Kurama mengangguk sambil memberikan senyuman kecil.

"Jadi begini, Hiei adalah Yokai. Ia adalah Jaganshi Master. Juga dikenal sebagai _Fire Yokai_. Hiei tinggal di Makai. Dapat dibilang Makai adalah kampung halamannya. Hiei tinggal di Ningenkai untuk beberapa waktu terkadang untuk misi juga." Hiei yang dibicarakan hanya dapat terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya "Aku adalah Yoko. Yoko Kurama. Aku diburu hingga aku terluka berat. Aku menyelamatkan diri ke Ningenkai. Saat ini aku di dalam tubuh manusia yang bernama Shuichi Minamino. Tapi sebenarnya aku masih menggunakan jantung untuk hidup." Semua memandanginya dengan serius "Sedangkan Yusuke, Ia hanyalah seorang manusia biasa tapi, di dalam tubuhnya mengalir darah _Yokai _karena pengaruh generasinya. Hingga akhirnya Ia terbunuh dan _Yokai _dalam tubuhnya akhirnya terbangun. Sejak saat itu Ia menjadi _Yokai_."

"Oh, jadi begitu... Jadi kalian ber-reinkarnasi.." Leorio akhirnya mengerti walaupun sebenarnya Ia hanya mengambil intinya saja. "Nah sekarang, di mana letak bola itu?"

_Di sebuah mansion tua.. Sangat tua. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak atribut dan sebuah tanaman dimensi yang dapat membawamu ke mana saja sesuai kehendak tanaman itu atau kehendak tuan dari tanaman itu. Tentu saja Tuan tanaman itu adalah seorang penjaga dari rumah itu. Dan penjaga itu pastilah orang yang tidak biasa._

"Lalu? Di mana letak rumah itu?" Killua melemparkan pertanyaannya.

"Kami juga tidak tahu.." Yusuke menundukkan wajahnya.

"Aku dapat mencarinya." Kurapika langsung berdiri dan mengambil peta kota itu.

Kurapika mengeluarkan salah satu rantainya dari jari manisnya—_Dowsing Chain_. Ia mulai mengalirkan Nennya pada _Dowsing Chain_nya dan pendulumnya pun mulai bergerak seakan tertarik oleh magnet. Pendulum itu menunjukkan pada suatu jalan yang sejalan dengan Apartement yang mereka tempati.

"Menurut rantaiku, rumah ini tidak begitu jauh. Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana besok saja? Sekarang sudah mulai gelap." Kurapika mengatakannya sambil melihat rantainya kemudian, beralih ke jendela yang disinari oleh cahaya senja—cahaya matahari yang bercampur dengan cahaya bulan.

Dan mereka pun tidur di apartement yang sama.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**Author Note: **Yak, Ini dia chapter 2 yang saya ketik sampai tengah malem.. Petualangannya akan dimulai di chapter 3. Apa semua penjelasannya Kurama bener & apa chapter ini kerasa humornya dikit? Saya maunya bikin yang guyonnya kelihatan banget. Tapi ternyata susah juga XD. Oh, iya, ini FF saya jadwalnya di upload tiap hari Sabtu/Minggu. Sorry for the Typo(s). R&R Pleaseee~


	3. The Child and Her Mansion

**Disclaimer**: Hunter x Hunter and Yu Yu Hakusho is Yoshihiro Togashi's

**Previous Episode**: YYH Gang akhirnya bertemu dengan HxH Gang. Mereka telah menemukan letak dari rumah yang menjadi tempat misi mereka. Apakah yang akan terjadi di sana?

* * *

"Hoaaaaaam~" Yusuke yang baru bangun tidur itu langsung duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Yusuke melihat di kasur sebelah kanannya. Di sana ada Kuwabara yang masih tertidur dan mulutnya terbuka. Ia pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dan keluar dari kamar

**_BUAGH!_**

"Ah! Maaf, Yusuke-San." Suara Gon yang terdengar.

Ternyata HxH Gang sedang main lempar bantal sejak pagi. Dan bantal yang dilempar Gon sukses mendarat di wajah Yusuke.

"Selamat pagi.." Yusuke mengatakannya sambil masih memegangi bantal yang barusan dilempar Gon.

**_BAG!_**

Dan bantal yang dipegang Yusuke pun mencium (?) wajah Leorio

"Wahahahah! Kena kau, Pak Tua!"

"AKU MASIH REMAJAA!"

Dan perang bantal mereka pun berlanjut... (Author dilempar bantal sama Yusuke)

* * *

Setelah YYH dan HxH Gang makan dan sebagainya, mereka pun langsung berangkat ke mansion tua tempat dimana mereka dapat menemukan Bola Ajaib dengan Gon memimpin di depan-Ia yang memegang petanya.

"Di sebelah... Sana.." Gon menunjuk ke sebelah kanannya.

"Ini dia tepatnya.." Yusuke melanjutkan.

"Ayo!" Kuwabara ganti memimpin.

Di depan mansion itu terdapat sebuah papan berwarna putih

* * *

**_8 ●_**

**_-W-_**

* * *

"Apa ini? Angka delapan dan sebuah... Jendol?" Kuwabara memutar mutar jarinya

"Bukan," Gon membalasnya, "Ini adalah... Jendil!"

"GON!" HxH Gang facepalm semua.

"Bukannya Jendol, malah Jendil! Itu sama saja, Gon!" Killua menekan – nekan kepala Gon

"Habisnya.. Kalau jendol itu kan kecil.. Jendil itu besar.."

"TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA, GON!" Killua menonjoknya hingga Gon melayang ke udara dan jadi bintang.

"Hmm.. Aku pernah melihat ini sebelumnya.." Kurama mengatakannya sambil memasang pose berpikir "Ah, aku ingat! Di buku yang kau baca!" Kurama menunjuk Kurapika

"Kalau begitu, ini.. _Sou_?" Kurapika memegang papan itu

**_Note: Dalam bahasa hunter, angka 8 adalah 'so' dan jendol adalah 'u'_**

"Sou? Apa maksudnya?" Leorio melemparkan pertanyaan "Di pintu ini juga tidak ada gagang untuk membukanya."

"Coba gunakan Gyo!" Gon yang kembali jadi manusia (?) langsung memakai Gyonya

Tidak ada apa apa..

Kurapika menggunakan Gyo pada pintu itu setelah tidak ditemui apa apa, Ia melihat tangannya yang tadi memegang papan tulisan itu menggunakan Gyo.

"Gon," Gon yang dipanggil pun datang.

"Tanganmu..," Gon memegang tangan Kurapika dan tiba tiba saja mereka berdua bersama dengan Kurama dan Yusuke menghilang (bukan berdua dong).

Setelah mereka hilang, tulisan di papan putih itu berubah.

_Nakama?_ Killua membacanya

Sesaat kemudian Killua, Leorio, Kuwabara, dan Hiei juga langsung lenyap dari depan mansion itu dan Author ditinggal sendirian di luar mansion..

* * *

_Kuwabara's_

"Gah! Di mana ini?" Kuwabara memulai percakapan

"Ini di dalam Mansion.." Killua memasukkan tangannya di dalam sakunya "Kupikir ini akan menjadi Mansion yang tua."

Keheningan menguasai ruangan.

Di dalam mansion itu memang tidak terlihat seperti sebuah Mansion tua. Mereka ada di bagian dari Mansion yang terlihat seperti ruang tamu. Mansion itu di cat warna Silver, lebih putih dari rambut Killua. Sofa dan mejanya masih terlihat baru dengan buah buahan palsu di mejanya. Lantainya berwarna _soft cream _dengan corak bunga berwarna merah dan oranye di tengahnya.

Di sebelah kanan ruang tamu tersebut terdapat tangga yang memiliki gagang warna emas dan lantainya yang berwarna _cream_ lebih muda dari lantai ruang tamu. Tangganya terlihat lebih mewah daripada ruang tamunya. Tapi di ujung tangga itu ada sesuatu menunggu mereka...

"Lalu, kita harus ke mana sekarang?" Leorio memecahkan keheningan itu.

"Kita cari keluar dari tempat ini!" Kuwabara langsung berjalan pelan.

"Kupikir tujuan utama kita adalah masuk ke dalam Mansion ini." Hiei menutup matanya sambil membentuk kata 'Baka' di dalam kalimatnya.

Di kening Kuwabara terbentuk 4 siku siku halus (?)

"Bagaimana kalau naik tangga ini saja?" Killua yang baru menanyakannya langsung naik ke tangga.

Di ujung tangga tersebut terasa aura yang serupa dengan aura yang dibuat Hisoka di Heaven Arena atau bisa jadi itu adalah Hisoka..

Killua langsung menggunakan Ten—Sama dengan saat di Heaven Arena juga. Aura itu hanya ada di ujung tangga saja sedangkan di ruangan setelah tangga sudah tidak ada aura itu. Ruangan ini baru bisa dibilang sebagai 'Ruangan Tua'

"Ini.. _Teritory_ kan?" Kuwabara yang masih di ujung tangga mengatakannya sambil melihat Hiei.

"Siapa yang membuatnya?" Hiei membalas

"Tidak ada siapa siapa.." Killua yang sudah berada di ujung tangga tersebut menjawabnya dan langsung melanjutkan langkahnya.

* * *

_Gon's_

"Dan 'The Journey of Urameshi-San' dimulai."

"Yusuke, kita bahkan tidak tahu ini di mana." Kurama menepuk pundak Yusuke

"Aah, ini pasti dibuat oleh orang yang bernama Itsuki itu! Dia masih belum mati kan?"

Mereka berempat sekarang berada di dalam dimensi yang sama seperti milik Itsuki. Tapi kemungkinan kalau Itsuki sudah mati sangat besar karena ia tidak melakukan apa apa dan hanya memeluk jazad dari Sensui.

"Itsuki?" Gon menoleh ke belakang—Tempat Yusuke

"Abaikan saja, dia orang yang agak gila." Yusuke berjalan sampai di depan Gon "Di mana Kuwabara dan Hiei?"

"Mereka pasti ada di dalam Mansion. Kita ada di sebuah dimensi." Kurapika menjawabnya.

"Lalu? Apa kita hanya dapat duduk dan—"

**_SLAP! _**

Kalimat Yusuke terpotong oleh sebuah pisau yang meluncur dan sekarang berada di tangannya "Siapa yang melemparnya?!"

"Kalian ini tidak sopan sekali." Di depan mereka muncul seorang anak perempuan yang berambut pendek sepundak berwarna biru langit dan berjaket warna biru tua yang sepadan dengan warna rambutnya. Warna biru aqua yang terletak di matanya itu memperindah wajahnya.

"Siapa kau?" Yusuke melemparkan pisau itu kembali ke anak itu.

"Hehe~" Anak itu hanya dapat tersenyum ala anak kecil (alternate: watch Rinku's grin)

"Apa? Oh, jadi namamu Hehe.. Padahal lebih manis Hiei daripada Hehe" Yusuke membalasnya dengan memberikan senyumannya juga

"Itu bukan namaku," Anak itu membalikkan badannya "Kau ini memang tidak pernah serius."

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya sekarang adalah jam sekolah untuk anak kecil? Dan jangan berlagak seperti mengenal kami." Yusuke masih tetap mengelak.

"..Tugasku di sini adalah untuk menghancurkan kalian sebelum temanmu yang lain menemukanmu."

"Menghancurkan kami? Coba saja kalau bisa!" Yusuke menjulurkan lidahnya.

Anak itu meluruskan tangannya ke arah mereka. Seketika itu juga tubuh mereka berempat berdarah seperti tersilet pisau kecil yang tidak terlihat. Dan itu terjadi berkali kali.

Gon dan Kurapika langsung menggunakan Gyo. Mereka dapat melihat aura yang berbentuk seperti kertas tajam. Ini bisa jadi Nen type Emisi (_Hoshutsukei_). Mereka dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah tapi, untuk menggunakan Gyo sambil menghindari kertas ini tidak mudah.

Yusuke dan Kurama melihat Gon dan Kurapika yang dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Mereka dapat melihatnya." Yusuke menahan sakitnya.

_Selama kita tidak bisa... _Kurama mengatakannya dalam hati. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke samping,

**_Fuka Enbu-Jin!_**

Kelopak bunga menglilingi tubuh Kurama. Fuka Enbu-jin mungkin dapat melndungi dirinya pada saat melawan musuh. Tapi di sini ia menggunakannya untuk melawan Nen dan tentu saja itu tidak berguna. Tubuhnya masih terkena kertas itu.

"Itu tidak berguna, Penduduk Luar"

"Apa? Penduduk Luar?" Yusuke masih tetap menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Kau berani melawanku tapi tidak dapat menggunakan Nen, itu sama saja dengan ingin memadamkan api tanpa membawa air!" Anak itu terus menyerang tanpa berhenti.

Kurapika langsung berlari ke arah Yusuke dan Kurama dan mengeluarkan Dowsing Chainnya. Ia menangkis setiap serangan menggunakan rantainya itu. Melihat Kurapika melakukannya, Kurama langsung mengeluarkan _Rose Whip_ dan mengarahkannya ke anak itu hingga anak itu menghentikan serangannya.

"Cih, dasar tidak seru." Anak itu pun menghentikan serangannya dan empat serangkai itu langsung terduduk menumpu pada lututnya.

"Akhirnyaa..." Tubuh mereka sudah penuh dengan darah.

"Kau pikir ini akhir dari segalanya?" Anak itu mengeluarkan benang yang kini dapat dilihat oleh mereka semua.

Benang itu melilit Gon yang tidak waspada dan lebih mengkhawatirkan temannya. Gon memang dapat menjadi sasaran paling baik karena letaknya yang agak jauh dari ketiga temannya yang lain. Benang itu sudah dialiri Nen yang seharusnya type Manipulasi (_Sousakei_). Benang itu menarik Gon untuk dekat dengan anak itu dan anak itu pun mengeluarkan pisau dan meletakkannya di leher Gon.

"Jangan bergerak!"

"GOON!"

"Kalau kau bergerak, kubunuh anak ini. Kalau kau ingin menyelamatkannya, akan kuserahkan anak ini, tapi kubunuh teman kalian yang lainnya!"

_Kalau kau diperhadapkan oleh dua pilihan tapi hanya satu yang dapat kalian pilih dan pilihan itu adalah menyelamatkan dua orang yang paling kau sayangi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan? Ini.. 1/2 quiz!_

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**Author Note**: Ini dia! Semua yang di chapter ini beda banget sama yang sudah saya rencana'in ==" Saya jadi agak bingung ngetiknya. Maaf kalau Chapter ini hasilnya jelek. Di sini saya kasih Alternatif karna saya sendiri bingung cara njelasinnya.. Gomen –" Betul betul nggak aturan ini chapter.. Saya akan berusaha bikin yang bagus di chapter selanjutnya! R&R Pleasee!


	4. The Sisters

**Disclaimer**: Hunter x Hunter and Yu Yu Hakusho is Yoshihiro Togashi's

**Previous Chapter**: Gon, Yusuke, Kurapika, dan Kurama terpisah dari Killua, Kuwabara, Leorio, dan Hiei. Killua dkk masih mencari Gon dkk. Di saat yang bersamaan, Gon dkk diperhadapkan dengan dua buah pilihan. Bagaimana mereka akan melewatinya?

**Author Note**: Halo, readers! Apa ada yang masih ingat sama doki doki 1/2 quizz? Nenek yang menguji itu langsung muncul di pikiran saya waktu saya ngetik chapter sebelumnya. Apa ada yg masih ingat apa jawaban yang diberikan Gon dkk waktu ditanya akan menyelamatkan yang mana? Maaf kalau Chapter ini jelek bin pendek, saya dalam rangka mbikin untuk ultah Sawashiro-San dan acara untuk saya tampil.. Mohon dimaklumi .w.

* * *

"Mana yang akan kalian pilih?"

"Sebelum itu aku mau tanya!" Kurapika mengangkat tangannya perlahan, "Bagaimana kalau kami tak menjawab?"

"Kalau tidak menjawab dalam 60 menit," Anak itu melemparkan bom ke dekat Yusuke dkk. "Kalian akan mati."

Ini adalah hal yang paling susah untuk dipilih. Sebelumnya Gon dan Kurapika memang pernah menemui hal seperti ini di Ujian Hunter. Inilah saatnya di mana mereka harus memilih. Apa yang harus dilakukan?

Mereka hanya dapat terdiam pada posisi masing-masing.

_Mungkin 'diam' memang pilihan yang paling tepat._

* * *

_Kuwabara's_

"Hei, apakah di antara kita semua ini tidak ada yang bisa mencari Gon?"

"Hmm... Ah! Hiei seharusnya bisa," Kuwabara menjawab pertanyaan Leorio sambil memandang Hiei, "dengan matamu yang paling kau banggakan itu~"

"Memangnya bisa digunakan di tempat ini?" Hiei mengatakannya sambil melepas ikatan di kepalanya.

"Eh, Tunggu dulu!" Killua menghentikannya, "Lihat ini!"

Kuwabara dan Leorio langsung berjalan ke arah Killua. Hiei pun kembali mengikat kepalanya. Killua nampak seperti memegang dinding yang tidak terlihat. Bagaikan seorang pantomim. Leorio melihatnya, ia tampak penasaran dan ikut memegang dinding tak terlihat di depannya.

"Ini..."

"Ini mungkin dapat membawa kita pada Gon." Killua mengeluarkan cakarnya dan mulai mencakar dinding itu. Tapi tidak terjadi perubahan.

"Ooh, kalau masalah ini serahkan padaku!" Kuwabara membusungkan dadanya dan maju ke depan mereka

**_Jigen to-ken!_**

Jigen to-ken keluar dari tangan Kuwabara. Kuwabara menebaskannya ke dinding tak terlihat di depannya. Saat itu juga dinding itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Di depan mereka sekarang terdapat seorang anak kecil.

"Siapa kau?" Leorio melemparkan pertanyaannya.

Anak itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Leorio. Ia hanya duduk—di depan suatu tanaman, dan memandangi 4 serangkai itu satu persatu.

Tanaman di belakang anak itu memiliki bentuk seperti corong dengan mulut daun yang lebar dan berwarna Hijau dengan corak merah muda tua (?). Di dalam lubang tanaman ini berwarna hitam kelam bagaikan langit hitam yang hendak memakan mereka semua tanpa akhir.

"Itu.. Tanaman dimensi yang kalian katakan itu?"

"Kelihatannya seperti itu, Ossan."

"Cih! Kau panggil aku apaa?"

"Hei, hei, sudahlah, jangan bertengkar sekarang!" Kuwabara berusaha melerai

"Ya, itu seharusnya menjadi kata kata yang cocok untukmu—Ossan." Hiei memancing amarah Kuwabara.

"APAAA? Kemari kau, Pendek!" Kuwabara berusaha menangkap Hiei

Akhirnya empat serangkai itu asyik sendiri dengan urusannya hingga anak yang duduk di depan tanaman dimensi hanya dapat ber-poker face.

"Kalian—"

"DIAM KAU, BOCAH!" Killua, Leorio, dan Kuwabara serentak menyela

"Hei, anak ubanan, kau meniru ucapanku!"

"Mana mungkin! Aku lebih cepat 0.54 detik darimu!"

"HEI HEI HEI, Kalian berdua, aku yang paling cepat tadi!"

"Dalam mimpimu."

"APA? KAU MERAGUKAN KECEPATAN MULUTKU?!"

"Hei, kalian berempat, kalian—"

Kali ini kata kata anak itu dipotong oleh petir yang ada di antara Killua, Leorio dan Kuwabara, Hiei. Anak itu membuat kerutan di dahinya.

_Bagus, pancing amarah para Ossan ini untuk saling bertarung. Hingga anak ini lengah dan kita dapat masuk ke Tanaman Dimensi dan bertemu Gon. _Itulah rencana Killua saat ini.

"KALAU KALIAN TIDAK BERHENTI, TEMAN KALIAN AKAN MATI!"

Anak itu berdiri. Semua pandangan menuju ke anak itu.

"Apa maksudmu... Teman kami akan mati?" Killua akhirnya membongkar rencananya awalnya.

"Temanmu yang lainnya ada di dalam Bunga Dimensi ini. Di dalamnya juga terdapat seorang anak yang akan menghancurkan teman temanmu itu."

"Bagaimana Kau tahu semua itu?" Kuwabara membalasnya.

"Aku dapat melihat semuanya dengan jelas.. Aku adalah penjaga tanaman ini. Selain itu, anak yang akan menghancurkan temanmu itu adalah kakakku..." Anak itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kakakmu? Bagaimana bisa kakakmu menghancurkan temanku?" Killua menanyakannya sambil perlahan berjalan ke depan anak itu. _Tapi, Gon tidak akan mudah dikalahkan. Selain itu di dalam sana ada Kurapika, Si Hijau, dan Si Merah. Seharusnya mereka tidak akan kalah._ Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Iya, Kakakku adalah seorang Yokai—begitu juga dengan aku. Tapi Ia hanya Yokai kelas C."

"Yokai kelas C?" Leorio memandang Kuwabara dan Hiei.

"Ya," Anak itu menarik pandangan Leorio "Yokai dibedakan menjadi beberapa kelas. Mulai dari kelas E sampai yang paling kuat kelas S."

Leorio mendekati Hiei dan berbisik, "Hey, kau Yokai kelas berapa?"

"S." Adalah jawaban singkat dari Hiei.

"HOOK!" Leorio memasang gaya kaget ala simpanse ketubruk truk (#plak).

"Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu kakakku karena aku tinggal di Makai dan ia tinggal di Ningenkai untuk bersekolah. Tapi setelah aku kembali ke Ningenkai untuk melihat kakakku, Ia sudah berubah.. Ia tidak seperti dirinya lagi. Bahkan sepertinya kekuatannya naik. Hampir menyamai Yokai kelas A." Semua mendengarnya dengan serius.

"Jangan jangan-"

"Ya, tidak salah lagi, itu adalah pengaruh _Shappire Crystal_." Killua memotong kata kata Leorio "Kau bilang kau dapat melihat semuanya dengan jelas?"

"Ya, Kakakku sedang menyandra salah satu teman kalian."

"Itu pasti sangat jelas." Killua mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada tangannya

Anak itu hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya.

"Haaah, Kupikir penjaga Tanaman Dimensi ini adalah 'Penjaga yang tidak biasa'." Ucap Kuwabara keluar dari topik pembicaraan.

"Dapatkah kau membiarkan kami masuk? Kami ingin menyelamatkan teman kami." Killua langsung sigap.

"Tentu saja! Selamatkan juga kakakku!"

Mereka mengangguk dan mereka pun masuk ke dalam tanaman dimensi.

Di dalam tanaman dimensi, mereka melihat seorang anak kecil sedang membawa Gon. Anak itu membelakangi mereka.

"GON!" Killua yang pertama berteriak

"Jangan bergerak! Kalau kau bergerak ku bunuh dia."

Anak itu berbalik badan untuk menghentikan Killua—Sekarang anak itu membelakangi Yusuke, Kurapika, dan Kurama. (posisi: Killua dkk - Anak kecil - Gon dkk)

_Bagus! _Kurama langsung mengeluarkan tanaman yang merambat perlahan lahan ke kaki Gon. Tanaman itu melilit kaki Gon dan langsung menerkamnya! Eh, salah,, menariknya ke bawah. Tanaman itu menarik Gon hingga terlepas dari genggaman anak tadi dan terhempas (?) ke arah Kurama. Kurama langsung mengambil Gon.

"Kau terlalu lengah." Kurama melepaskan Gon dari genggamannya.

"Terima kasih!" Kata kata Gon dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Kurama.

Kurama mengeluarkan _Rose Whip_nya dan langsung membelah Bom yang ada didekatnya menjadi dua dan bom itupun meledak. Ledakannya tidak terlalu besar untuk sebuah Bom yang dibuat menggunakan Nen.

"Nah, sekarang delapan lawan satu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Killua memasang pose siap untuk melawannya.

"Cih!" Anak itu melompat.

Tiba-tiba saja mereka di bawa ke sebuah tempat—Ningenkai.

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**


	5. Ningenkai: The Past

_Aku adalah Yokai._

_Aku dikirim ke Ningenkai untuk mengamati manusia._

_Aku memulainya dari sebuah tempat yang bernama 'Sekolah'_

"Anak – anak, hari ini kita mendapat kawan baru. Silahkan masuk, perkenalkan dirimu."

"Namaku..." Aku berhenti sejenak—mencari nama. Semuanya memandang ke arahku hingga aku menyebutkan namaku, "Hito Rihiko"

"Hito, kau bisa duduk di belakang sana." Aku pun langsung pergi ke tempat duduk yang ditunjuk oleh Sensei.

"Hai, Hito!" Dua orang di sampingku mengatakannya serentak. Aku hanya memandangi mereka.

"Panggil aku Rito!" Rito membentuk tanda 'V' dengan jarinya.

Manusia yang bernama Rito ini mempunyai rambut berwarna coklat dan diikat menjadi dua. Matanya berwarna oranye karamel yang sesuai dengan matanya. Aku tidak melepas pandanganku darinya.

"Aku Hiiri!"

Suara Hiiri menarik pandanganku. Warna matanya sesuai dengan namanya—Scarlet. Rambutnya di ikat menjadi dua dan di_curly_ bagian bawahnya. Rambutnya itu berwarna oranye sewarna dengan warna senja.

Tanpa kusadari aku terus memperhatikan mereka. Aku pun langsung mengalihkan pandanganku. Kenapa mereka berbicara padaku? Mungkin ini adalah salah satu keunikan manusia. Mungkin kalau aku bilang aku adalah Yokai mereka akan langsung menjauhiku dan tidak akan berbicara padaku lagi.

**KRING KRING KRIIIIING~**

"Baik anak – anak, siapkan bukumu untuk pelajaran setelah istirahat ini. Selamat siang."

Aku langsung meninggalkan kelas. Aku pergi ke atap sekolah. Di Ningenkai sangat indah di waktu siang. Matahari bersinar terang.. Awan berjalan perlahan lahan menghiasi langit yang biru. Ditambah dengan angin yang dari tadi berhembus.

"Kalian di sana,'kan?" Aku mendengar suara berbisik dari belakang.

"Eeeh, ketahuan yaa."

Di belakangku ada Rito dan Hiiri. Aku memutar pandanganku.

"Hei, boleh kah kami memanggilmu Rihiko?" Aku mendengar suara Hiiri.

"Terserah kalian." Aku meninggalkan mereka berdua

Aku hanya disuruh untuk mengamati bukan berkenalan. Jadi, jangan salahkan aku. Apakah aku perlu bilang bahwa aku adalah Yokai agar mereka tidak dekat denganku? Tapi tugasku belum selesai. Mungkin...

Aku perlu berbaur dengan mereka.

"Kenapa kalian mengikutiku?"

"Hee, Dingin sekali." Aku melihat Rito mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"Kami hanya ingin dekat denganmu." Disambung dengan Hiiri.

"Kalian ingin..." Aku memandang Rito yang mulai tersenyum dan mengangguk, "berteman deganku?"

Hiiri ikut mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil menatapku. Tanpa kusadari aku ikut tersenyum. Aku memegang bibirku yang tersenyum. Ternyata senang sekali tersenyum di depan dua orang ini.

* * *

_3 Tahun berlalu._

_Kami sudah menjadi sahabat yang erat._

_Aku bahkan tidak ingat..._

* * *

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbagi rahasia?"

* * *

_Misi utamaku._

* * *

"Berbagi rahasia?" Aku menatap Rito.

"Ah, pas sekali! Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini pada seseorang. Aku tak sanggup menahannya sendirian." Hiiri menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Wah, apa? Apa?" Rito memegang pundak Hiiri dan mulai menggoyang goyangkannya.

"Sebenarnya..." Hiiri mengurangi volume suaranya, "Aku pernah menguntil."

"Menguntil?" Aku agak kaget mendengarnya. Kupikir Hiiri adalah anak orang kaya karena rambutnya yang di_curly_, riasan, serta bajunya yang bagus itu.

"Jangan bilang siapa siapa yaa.." Hiiri menutup satu matanya.

"Hee.. Jadi, semua riasanmu itu kau menguntil?"

"Tidak, bukan riasan!" Aku dapat melihat ekspresi Hiiri yang mulai marah, "Tapi ini"

Hiiri mengeluarkan sebuah bola kecil dengan ikatan merah di tengahnya dan meletakannya di bangku yang kami duduki.

"Bola apa ini?" Aku menunjuk bola itu sambil menatap Hiiri.

"Bola?" Rito memegangnya dan sepertinya kebingungan.

"Oh, sesuai dugaanku. Ini adalah bola." Hiiri mengambilnya dari Rito.

"Berarti kalian tidak dapat melihatnya?" Aku berdiri.

Sepintas aku ingat tentang misiku. Seharusnya aku sudah kembali ke Makai 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan aku dapat melihatnya karena...

"Eeh? Rihiko bisa lihat kalau ini bola? Bagaimana rup- ah, tidak, yang terpenting adalah bagaimana kau bisa melihatnya?" Rito menghampiriku. Ia memegang tanganku dengan erat.

Aku melepaskan tangannya dan menatap ke bawah.

"Hiiri, Rito, yang kuberi tahu ini adalah rahasia besar.."

"Tidak apa apa, beritahu saja! Aku juga sudah mengatakan rahasiaku kan? Lagipula, kita sedang berbagi rahasia 'kan?" Aku melihat Hiiri tersenyum padaku.

"Tapi kalian akan kaget mendengarnya..." Aku semakin menundukkan kepalaku.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membocorkannya! Janji!" Rito ikut tersenyum.

"Aku..." Aku mulai menatap Hiiri dan Rito, "adalah seorang Yokai."

"Yokai?"

"Ya, misiku adalah..."

* * *

_22 Februari..._

_Aku mengatakannya pada mereka..._

* * *

"Meng-"

* * *

**_REI-GUUN! _**

Prang!

"Tadi itu..."

"Ilusi?"

"Kau! Kalau kau ingin mengulur waktu dengan masa lalumu itu, itu tidak berguna!" Yusuke mengatakannya sambil tetap membentuk pistol pada tangannya.

"Kami semua di sini adalah manusia..., Yokai.. Kalau kau putus persahabatan dengan temanmu hanya karena kau adalah Yokai, kau-"

Hiei meletakkan tangannya di depan Yusuke untuk menghentikannya.

"Kalau kau ingin protes, kau salah orang." Mata Scarletnya memandang Rihiko dengan serius.

Yusuke melihat Hiei, kemudian mengalihkannya ke Rihiko.

"Salah orang? Hoi, hoi, dia ini orang yang sama,'kan?" Leorio menanyakannya dilanjutkan dengan anggukan dari Kuwabara.

"Hmm, kita sedang bicara dengan Shappire Crystal itu ya?" Gon menunjuk anak itu.

"Ya, Shappire Crystal dapat mengambil kesadaran seseorang dengan menyerap kesedihannya." Kurama melangkah dan menatap Rihiko dengan serius.

"Ternyata selain menjaga keselarasan Reikai dan Makai, bola ini juga sangat berbahaya ya..." Killua mengatakannya dan ikut melangkah.

"Kesedihan..," Gon mengangkat kepalanya, "Kesedihan harus dilawan dengan kebahagiaan berteman!"

**BAM!**

Seketika juga tempat itu berubah menjadi sebuah tempat yang berwarna putih bersih. Rihiko pun langsung berlari ke arah Gon.

"Awas, Gon!" Killua menangkis serangan Rihiko.

"Di tempat ini, kalian tidak akan pernah bisa menggunakan Nen kalian! Hanya Nen milikku saja yang berkuasa di sini!"

Rihiko bersiap menendang Killua. Yusuke menangkisnya.

**_Shot Gun!_**

Rihiko segera mundur.

**_Rei-Ken!_**

Kuwabara menyerangnya dari belakang. Rihiko menghindarinya dan mengeluarkan kertas tak terlihatnya yang membuat Kuwabara kesakitan. Hiei mengeluarkan Katananya dan menyerangnya langsung. Ia menghentikan serangan Rihiko. Semakin lama serangan Hiei semakin cepat hingga membuat Rihiko kewalahan.

Kurama mengikat Rihiko menggunakan Rose Whip dan Leorio pun segera menangkapnya. Rose Whip Kurama membuat Rihiko agak kesakitan sehingga Leorio dapat menangkapnya dengan mudah.

"Gon! Ini milikmu!" Leorio berteriak pada Gon.

Gon pun memukul pipi kanan Rihiko. Gon terlihat mulai kesal.

"Hei, keluarlah kau, Crystal biru tak berguna!" Killua menunjuk ke arah Rihiko

Rihiko pun melepaskan dirinya dari Leorio. Baru saja terlepas, Kurapika langsung menendangnya dari samping. Ia pun melepaskan kertas tak terlihatnya lagi dan menyerang Kurapika. Kurapika melindungi dirinya menggunakan Dowsing Chain.

Gon pun berlari ke arah Rihiko dan mulai memukulnya lagi. Killua ikut menyerangnya dengan kukunya hingga pipi Rihiko sobek.

Rihiko terus mundur ke belakang. Tanpa ia sadari, Yusuke sudah ada di belakangnya—mengarahkan tangannya yang dibentuk seperti pistol.

"Keluarlah!"

Rihiko menutup matanya

_Rei-Gun!_

"Bang!" Yusuke menambahkannya.

"Kau tidak menyerangku?" Rihiko kembali membuka kedua matanya.

"Tidak, Bodoh." Yusuke memberikan tatapan lembut, "Nah, sekarang..." Yusuke mengangguk ke arah Kuwabara, Kurama, dan Hiei.

Kurama mengikatnya menggunakan Rose Whip lagi. Mereka pun mengelilinginya dan mengeluarkan Reiki, Yoki mereka. Shappire Crystal pun keluar dari tubuh Rihiko.

"Benda seperti ini seharusnya dimusnahkan." Hiei memegang Shappire Crystal itu.

"Ukh..."

"Kau tidak apa apa?" Yusuke memegang pundak Rihiko.

"Rihiko-Chan," Gon memanggilnya "Setiap orang memang bisa sedih, tapi bukan berarti yang ada hanyalah kesedihan."

Kenangan Rihiko bersama dengan Hiiri dan Rito pun terpintas.

* * *

_Hari pertama kami berkenalan..._

_Kami selalu bersama..._

_Waktu kami bertengkar..._

_Tertawa bersama..._

_Hingga hari itu..._

"Bagaimana kalau kita berbagi rahasia?"

"Aku..." Aku mulai menatap Hiiri dan Rito, "adalah seorang Yokai."

"Yokai?"

"Ya, misiku adalah menghancurkan tempat ini." Aku menegarkan diri. Suara dengusan dari Rito terdengar olehku. Aku tahu kalau mereka pasti marah.

"Hmph!" Sebuah pelukan hangat melewati seluruh tubuhku. Rasanya sangat hangat. Kantung mataku penuh dengan air. Apakah ini pelukan perpisahan? Mereka membenciku?

"Rihiko... Walaupun kau Yokai, Hantu, bahkan seorang preman yang akan menghancurkan kami... Aku tidak peduli... Kita sudah berkenalan... Berteman... Kita adalah teman... Dan itu tidak akan dapat dipisahkan... Oleh apapun!" Suara Rito terputus putus.

Air matanya menetes ke bahuku. Kantung mataku yang penuh air mulai mengeluarkan airnya.

Perasaanku bercampur aduk semuanya kusampaikan lewat air mata. Semuanya meluap.

Aku berterima kasih pada Tuhan yang telah mempertemukan kami di sini.

Teman temanku tersayang... Aku tak akan pernah melupakan kalian...

"Rito, Hiiro, aku minta maaf, tapi aku harus kembali ke Makai. Aku..." Air mataku terus mengalir, "Sayang pada kalian semua!"

Aku hanya bisa berlari sambil meneteskan air mataku.

Seiring aku berlari... (Author menangis) Semua kenangan tentang mereka terlintas di kepalaku.

"Setiap orang pasti mempunyai goresan di hatinya," Hiei menatap Rihiko, "Kalau ada orang yang tidak memiliki goresan di hatinya, ia pasti seorang yang brengsek." Kata kata Hiei diiringi oleh senyuman Kurama

(Author Note: Lihat YYH Movie 2 Poltergeist Report maka anda akan senyum senyum sendiri waktu baca kata kata Hiei ((LOL)) XDD)

"Hei, aku pernah mendengar itu sebelumnya!" Yusuke mengatakannya.

("Masalah buat loe?" Eh, salah,, etto...

Nah, ini dia yg betul.. XD)

"Huh," Hiei mendengus dan memasukkan tangannya pada saku.

"Rihiko-Chan," Gon mengulurkan tangannya "Kenalkan, namaku Gon Freecs! Sekarang, kita sudah menjadi teman dan itu tidak akan pernah terputus lagi."

Rihiko meraih tangan Gon—mereka bersalaman. Rihiko pun meneteskan air matanya.

* * *

_"Rihiko.., Walaupun kau Yokai, Hantu, bahkan seorang preman yang akan menghancurkan kami... Aku tidak peduli... Kita sudah berkenalan... Berteman... Kita adalah teman... Dan itu tidak akan dapat dipisahkan... Oleh apapun!"_

* * *

Inilah yang disebut kebahagiaan berteman.

* * *

Author Note: Maaf Readers menunggu lama, Internet sempat rusak. Untuk chapter ini, saya munculin Yusuke dan Rei-Gunnya karena di sekolah saya lagi marak Rei Gun XDD. Untuk fighting scenenya maaf jelek, saya memang nggak terlalu pintar untuk nulis spt itu x_x Saya juga sebenernya pingin buat masa lalunya Rihiko jadi menyedihkan... Tapi gagal,, Oh, ya, nama Hito Rihiko itu nama awalnya diambil dari Hitori lho, dan Rito dan Hiiri itu saya putar putar kata Hitori juga. Ada yang sadar itu?

R&R Pleasee~


	6. Epilouge: A New Journey

**Disclaimer:** Ah, chapter sebelumnya lupa—Hunter x Hunter & Yu Yu Hakusho owned by Yoshihiro Togashi

**Previous Chapter:** YYH dan HXH Gang melihat kenangan milik Rihiko di Ningenkai. Ternyata saat ini Sapphire Crystal sedang mengendalikan Rihiko. Setelah bertarung dengan Rihiko, YYH Gang pun mendapatkan Sapphire Crystal yang mereka cari. Dengan begitu, berakhirlah misi YYH Gang di HxH World. Inikah akhir dari perjalanan mereka?

* * *

Rihiko pun menceritakan semuanya—tentang Shappire Crystal, Rito, dan Hiiri—pada Gon dkk. Mansion yang megah itu pun hancur. Keadaan suram di sekitar Mansion itu berubah menjadi keadaan indah berhias tanaman hijau. Tanaman hijau yang berhias dengan bunga berwarna cerah itu disinari cahaya matahari sore yang melengkapi keindahannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah bertarung hingga sore hari. Shappire Crystal telah mereka dapatkan. Dengan begitu, berakhir juga misi Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, dan Hiei. (sesekali sebut nama mereka satu satu XD)

"Gon,"

"Ya, Rihiko-Chan?" Gon yang dipanggil menoleh. Rihiko agak kaget—karena nama yang tak sengaja ia buat untuk menyamar di Ningenkai disebut. Di chapter sebelumnya, ia tidak terlalu kaget dipanggil Rihiko oleh Gon karena saat itu perasaannya benar – benar tercampur aduk.

(Rihiko: Sebenernya itu alesan. Author lupa kalo aku sudah dipanggil namanya satu kali sama Gon di chapter sebelumnya, kan?

Author: Ih, apaan sih,, balik ke cerita sonoh!

Rihiko: Hai, hai.)

"Terima kasih." Ekspresi kaget itu berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman manis. Matanya yang berwarna biru itu melembut. Warnanya sangat menenangkan hati.

"Jangan hanya padaku.." Gon membalas senyumannya, "berterima kasihlah pada mereka juga. Mereka juga menyelamatkanmu, lho!"

Rihiko langsung beralih ke arah teman - teman—barunya—yang lain.

"Semuanya, terima kasih banyak!" Rihiko membungkukkan badannya.

Mereka semua pun tersenyum. Beberapa juga menganggukkan kepalanya. Senyuman mereka disinari oleh cahaya matahari sore yang menambah efek romantis. (#cieee)

Rihiko pun berjalan ke arah adiknya. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk pada adiknya. Rihiko kembali menatap Gon dkk, melambaikan tangannya sambil menggandeng tangan adiknya.

"Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kakakku!" Kali ini adik Rihiko yang berterima kasih. Kata katanya di jawab oleh senyuman yang lembut dari semuanya.

Rihiko dan adiknya pun menghilang. Seiring dengan menghilangnya mereka, senyuman membekas di bibir mereka berdua. Pengalaman berteman membekas di hati mereka.

"Haah.. Tadi itu melelahkan sekali..." Yusuke langsung terduduk.

"Kita langsung kembali saja ke apartemen itu." Kuwabara berjalan dengan bungkuk. Menandakan bahwa Ia sudah kehilangan energinya. Padahal ia hanya mengeluarkan Rei-Ken satu kali saat melawan Rihiko... Ck ck ck... Mungkin ia kecapekan waktu mencari Gon dkk.. Padahal cuma jalan biasa. Trus, yang betul kenapa ya? (Ni Author pergi aja deh,,)

"Hey, Kau lebih mirip Ossan dengan gaya berjalanmu seperti itu, Ossan Dua." Killua berjalan mendahului Kuwabara. Telinga dan ekor kucingnya keluar.

"Apa itu Ossan Dua!?" Kuwabara pun mengejar Killua.

Killua dapat menghindari Kuwabara dengan mudah. Kasihan Kuwabara, (sebenernya nggak kasian juga sih) sudah capek sampai jalannya bungkuk, sama Author disuruh ngejar Killua. Tapi itulah namanya perjuangan pendekar sejati (Author dilempari sandal)

Mari kita tinggalkan adegan kejar kejaran mereka—

"Hey, Kurama, ternyata kau benar benar seorang laki laki, ya?" Leorio yang masih tidak percaya dengan Kurama itu menanyakannya.

"Kau masih mengira Kurama adalah seorang wanita, Mesum?" Hiei mengatakannya dengan menambahkan 'Hmpf' pada kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak mesum!"

"Lalu?"

"DIA ITU OSSAN!" Killua yang masih kejar kejaran itu pun menjawabnya.

"Aah, jelas sekali." Hiei menyilangkan tangannya.

"HUAPUAAAH?" Leorio pun langsung menangkap Hiei.

Dengan gerakannya yang cepat, Hiei dapat menghindari Leorio dengan mudah. Dan adegan tangkap-kabur (apaan tuh?) mereka pun dimulai. Tiba tiba saja Kurapika muncul di belakang Leorio yang sedang asyik (Leorio: Nggak asyik, Hoy!) menangkap Hiei.

**_BUAKGH!_**

Hotel tingkat 2 pun selesai dibangun dan diberi pita dengan telinga Leorio yang ditarik oleh Kurapika seraya mereka berjalan ke apartemen mereka.

"Itatatatat-!" Leorio baca mantra kesakitan nggak jelas (?).

"Ayo kita kembali ke apartemen." Kurapika berjalan sambil menjewer telinga Leorio.

Kurama yang dibicarakan hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Sebenarnya.., Rihiko-Chan adalah seorang manusia." Gon mengatakannya sambil membuka pintu apartemen. Tanpa disadari, mereka sudah sampai di apartemen. Semuanya sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri – sendiri sih.

Kata kata Gon itu di balas oleh sebuah keheningan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu, Gon?" Leorio menanyakannya.

"Aku merasakannya ketika aku melihat dan mendengar semua ceritanya."

"Hey, Hiei, Apakah itu berarti Rihiko sama seperti Toguro?" Yusuke membisikkannya ke Hiei.

"Ya, sepertinya dia seorang manusia yang berubah menjadi Yokai." Kurama lah menjawabnya sambil memejamkan matanya dan tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

"Manusia yang berubah menjadi Yokai? Tapi kata adiknya Rihiko adalah Yokai." Leorio menanyakannya.

"Ya, mungkin ia menjadi Yokai karena diambil di Makai." Kurama menjelaskannya.

"Berarti dia dibuang ke Makai?" Kuwabara menoleh ke Kurama.

Kurama menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan kecil, "Mungkin..."

"Aku masih tidak mengerti tentang pesan di papan itu." Gon melanjutkan.

"Oh, tak lama setelah kalian masuk, Papan itu berubah tulisannya menjadi 'Nakama' yang artinya sama dengan 'Tomodachi'—Teman. Itulah kunci untuk menghancurkan Sapphire Crystal. Kau hebat dapat mengetahuinya, Gon." Killua menjelaskannya.

"Hehehe~ Hmm.. Berarti, Rumah itu dikendalikan oleh Nen? Tokushitsukei?" Gon menanyakannya.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu."

**_Turu turu turu~_**

"Oh, aku mendapat pesan dari Botan untuk segera pulang sekarang." Yusuke menyelanya sambil memegang sebuah ponsel.

"Itu pertemuan yang singkat sekali.."

"Ng, aku berharap dapat bertemu kalian lagi..."

Seiring itu, YYH Gang pun mulai menghilang...

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian!" Gon melambai lambaikan tangannya.

* * *

**_Makai_**

"Ng, Kak, apa boleh aku pergi ke Ningenkai? Aku melihat kakak... Sepertinya menyenangkan sekali." Adik Rihiko tersipu.

Rihiko tersenyum. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke adiknya, "Ayo, kita ke Ningenkai bersama."

"Kak, apa nama yang cocok untukku di Ningenkai nanti?" Adik Rihiko meraih tangan kakaknya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Hmm... Jinyuu... Fuku..." Rihiko memasang pose berpikir.

"Panggil aku Fuku-Chan!" Senyuman Fuku semakin menjadi.

"Ayo kita ke Ningenkai bersama-sama, Fuku-Chan!" Rihiko tersenyum lebar.

Kalau namaku adalah Hitori, maka namamu adalah Yuujin (teman).

* * *

Beberapa tahun setelah kejadian di NGL, Gon dan Killua merencanakan pertemuannya yang kedua dengan Kurapika dan Leorio di bandara.

"Waah, Bandara ini luas sekali!" Gon bersemangat seperti biasanya.

"Di mana Ossan itu? Dia bilang akan menunggu di bandara tempat Kurapika turun." Killua mengemut lollipopnya.

"Hmm..," Gon melihat sekelilingnya "Itu dia! LEORIOO!" Gon menunjuk ke arah orang yang sedang duduk, mengenakan jas biru tua dan kacamata hitam kecil. Gon langsung berlari ke arah orang yang dipanggilnya.

"G- GON! KILLU! Lama tak jumpa! Kalian semakin tinggi saja. Hahahah." Leorio langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama pendekku!" Killua terlihat marah.

**_[PING PONG~ Perhatian, para penumpang Pesawat XXX Tujuan XXX-XXX akan segera turun. Silahkan...] _**

"Itu.. Pesawat Kurapika kan?" Gon menoleh ke Leorio.

Leorio tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat tidak sabar bertemu dengan teman lamanya.

"Dan bintang tamu kita sudah datang." Killua melihat ke sampingnya.

Dilihatnya sesosok manusia yang mengenakan jas dengan kemeja garis garis di bagian dalamnya. Kepalanya yang dihiasi mahkota kuning dan matanya yang berwarna hitam itu menjadi ciri khasnya.

"KURAPIKAA! Lama tak jumpaa!" Gon langsung memeluk Kurapika.

Killua dan Leorio hanya dapat tersenyum melihat mereka berdua. Dengan penampilan Kurapika yang berubah itu, mereka memang agak tercengang. Tapi hal itu sudah tidak dihiraukan lagi. Asalkan teman mereka ada di samping mereka. Kurapika pun tersenyum pada ketiga sahabatnya yang sudah lama tidak Ia temui.

"Aku juga membawa teman lama kita." Suara Kurapika yang lembut pun datang. Kurapika menunjuk ke arah belakang—ada empat siluet di sana.

"Kalian..!" Gon tersenyum lebar melihat keempat teman lamanya.

Urameshi Yusuke, Kuwabara Kazuma, Kurama, dan Hiei dengan penampilan yang berbeda juga berdiri tepat di belakang Kurapika. Mereka menunjukkan senyum 'tantangan baru' pada Gon, Killua, Kurapika, dan Leorio.

"Apa kalian siap.. Untuk misi yang baru?"

_Senyuman yang terukir di hatiku saat ini.._

_..Tidak akan pernah kulupakan!_

* * *

_**END**_

* * *

**Author Note:** Waah, akhirnya cerita pertama saya ini tamat XDD. Gimana, readers, apa menarik? Saya upload mepet sama chapter 5 soalnya saya mau pergi sampai hari Minggu, jadi sekalian aja. Oh, ya, nama Jinyuu Fuku itu saya ambil dari kata Kofuku no Yuujin (kebahagiaan berteman #mbah gugel). Saya udah buat sekuel dari cerita ini. Ada yang tertarik?

Author,

KuraKurainBoy


End file.
